Morganite
Morganite is a almost Permafusion of Pastel Pink Sapphire and Goshenite. Appearance Morganite has fluffy, shoulder length hair. They are tallish, and have long legs. They wear a sleeveless v-neck shirt with a diamond on it, with rays coming out of it. They have a thick belt, shorts, and tall boots, and also a bandanna holding back some of her hair. She also has earrings; a 'x' shaped one in one ear and a circular one in the other. Finally, she has three eyes, but the third is covered by her bandana and hair. Personality Morganite is a often cheerful, playful, and slightly nervous gem. They are science smart, but outside of a bit of science trivia... they aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer. They are notorious for their seemingly infinite supply of jokes and puns, and while not good at it, they love socializing. They try really hard to be cool, but get embarrassed or stressed easily. They absolutely hate violence, and have a firm belief almost everything can be solved through a nice chat. History Goshenite, one of the components of Morganite, was a loyal homeworld citizen. They were mainly in charge of supervising gem development. Night and day Goshenite paced kindergartens, sorted through online files, and assigned newly made gems to their posts. Due to this Goshenite never had to talk much, and never developed any social skills. Whenever talking to people they often used the same few lame jokes to break the ice. Due to this no-one they worked with ever talked to him unless necessary. One day Goshenite was assigned to monitor the incubation of several sapphires, an important job. Feeling the need to prove themself, seeing how... unpopular they were, they were determined to make sure they did the best job possible with this. When it was reported that one of the sapphires Goshenite had been in charge of monitoring may of had an issue with their future vision, they knew they had to inspect. They were brought to the sapphire of issue. An average sized sapphire, light pink with short pigtails and a little jacket. She seemed to not know why Goshenite was there and she waved to them. Before Goshenite could even begin talking, this sapphire grabbed their arm and was dragging them around to see all the 'wonders' of the kindergarten. She pointed out an odd rock formation which seemed just marvelous, and showed Goshenite strange patterns they had never noticed before in the walls. It was like seeing everything with so much beauty they had never seen while isolating themself or hiding away. By now it had become almost a game, pointing out all these little things, chatting without wondering what they were saying sounded cool, and making cheesy jokes as if they were well thought out speeches. By the end of the day they had been laughing like they were old friends, and Goshenite had almost forgotten why they were here. While the fun and games were fun, Goshenite had to get down to talking about the issue. Goshenite asked her if she was aware of her 'differences' and if she knew what was wrong with her. Her smile faltered for a second, before she said that she was not wrong, but special. Goshenite wanted to object, but rather laughed. Something about this sapphire was just so cheesy, but so funny, Goshenite knew they would feel bad if/when they would have to have her shattered. (WIP) Weapons/Abilities Morganite can see the future, but different ones depending on mood. When she is happy she can only see good futures, when she is nervous only bad, and etc. They have two short knives with crescent moon shaped blades, but due to looking down on violence, they often combine the two to form a fan. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Beryls Category:OCs